Vortex Rikers
Vortex Rikers is the first level in the Series, it marks the beginning of the series. As a Prisoner, your transport ship was enroute to a prison moon. Some unknown gravitational source pulls the ship, to the unknown planet. You start looking upwards, then your character automatically looks down. The place is littered with bodies. You'll see the cells open, you have 12 Health. Go across to the other cell, and pick up the Bandage on the toilet. You should have 17 Health, now exit the cell and look to the right. You should see a darkening the size of a door, go into it, and you will see a lever. Push it to take the elevator down, you'll come to a lone room, with a force field, and a chair in the middle with a body in it. You should see a computer to the right of it, activate it. And it will activate the electric chair, spawning two blue beams from the prongs, and causing an explosion, gibbing the body. Go back up, and head to the lift ahead, go up and you'll see a Translator near the dead body. Pick it up, and go either side. The left side will have a cell with a Flare, the right side has a cell with a Handy Health Pack. But watch out, the right side will have a small quake, and a Lamp will collapse, don't stand near the edge when it falls, or your dead meat. Head into the vent ahead, and you'll see a couple of figure up ahead, ignore him for now. If it's dark, throw the Flare. Exit the vent, you're on the bridge now. Go to the left to see a door, but drop down first. You'll see another door, leading to a small lift. Activate it, and you'll be in the same room. Up ahead you'll see a Barrier shield protecting a Kevlar Vest, jump up to deactivate it. After picking up the Suit, head to the left, pick up the Health pack ahead. And exit through the door, you're back on the bridge. Now, you'll see 2 lights. Jump on the rail that holds them, and you'll find a clip on each one. Pick them up, and drop down. You'll see a Health pack, pick it up, and then continue on ahead. You're in the medical station, look to the right. There is a Health pack, now exit the Station, and go through the door ahead. There are 2 Health Packs in a small space between blue lights, pick them up. You should have 100% Health now, head through the door. You'll come to a locked door, you can't go back. But listen, you'll hear growling sounds, and a Human screaming. Next, you hear gunshots and see flashes. The door opens, and you'll see the same figure you saw in the vent. He runs, and leaves you your goal: A weapon, the Dispersion Pistol. Pick it up, and shoot it down the corridor. Now shoot it at the screen, and it will bust. Continue down the corridor, and you'll see a body with his torso ripped apart. Continue on, you'll come into a medium-sized room, the ship's maintenance area. You'll see a medical station, with a Health Pack. Grab it if you accidently shot yourself with the alternate fire of the Dispersion Pistol, or anything else. Jump through the broken fan shaft, and you'll come to a panel with Computers next to it. Press the panel, and it activates a lift. Go on the lift and ride it up, head through the door. Up ahead you'll see a station, shoot the glass to open the hatch and end the level. Translator Messages "Benjamin Nathaniel's Diary, day 93: Today is my birthday. I will celebrate by attempting to start another prison riot." "Prisoner 853, James Cavannaugh ready for electrocution" "Boris Clague's Diary, day 3: I have been here but 3 days and already I have two cracked ribs, a fractured thigh, and fourteen stitches. I don't know if I'll make it to the prison moon, much less to the end of next week." "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Remember, be kind to your cellmate. Violence will not be tolerated." "ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS: Lights out at 20:00. No exceptions." "Jonas Gershwin's Diary, day 204: There was another roach in my lunch today. I wonder how they make it on board starships such as this one. If that bitch in cell 4A keeps looking at me funny I swear I'm going to rip out her larynx!" "Navigator's Log: Vortex Rikers. We are on route to the prison moon. Long-range sensors are detecting uncharted magnetic masses in Gamma Sector 83H. The Captain has ordered a change in course." "Captain's Log S. Kroon: Vortex Rikers. Altering our course may have proven detrimental to our mission. We are caught in the gravitational field of an uncharted planet. I have ordered the engine foreman to divert power to the drives." "First Officer's Log: Vortex Rikers. The prisoners have become more restless as we get closer to the prison moon. Security says they have the prisoners under control but several have had to be taken to the med lab for treatment." "Chief Medical Officer's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. The constant fighting between the prisoners seems to be getting worse. At this rate, I will be out of supplies long before we reach the prison moon." "Engine Foreman's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. I am juicing up all the power I can to escape from the gravitational pull of this mysterious planet. It doesn't seem to be working." "Chief Security Guard's Log: Prison Vessel 254 Vortex Rikers. They've pulled all the power to the drives to no effect. We're spiralling towards the planet. I don't know what's going to happen to us."